1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet and, more particularly, to a helmet having a cooling fan device to provide ventilating and heat radiating effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional helmet in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a helmet body 1 having a periphery formed with a plurality of vent holes 10 to provide a ventilating effect to a user wearing the helmet body 1. However, the vent holes 10 only provide a little ventilating effect to the user, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user, especially in the summer or at a hotter working place. In addition, the vent holes 10 cannot provide a heat radiating effect.